First Love
by Storywriter
Summary: Has the new girl at West Beverly taken an interest in Scott?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the character associated with 90210.

Scott Scalon got through his morning classes and sat outside at one of the picnic tables ready to eat lunch. Soon his best friend David Silver sat next to him. Scott glanced over at another table where Brenda was. Brenda was sitting with her circle of friends which included, Dylan, Kelly, Donna, her brother Brandon, Steve, and Andrea.

" We could go ask to sit with them," David said.

" Why would they want to sit with us?" Scott asked, " Their seniors, were sophmores."

David just go up and encouraged Scott to come too. Scott sighed and got up and followed David.

" Hey guys, " David said, " Do you mind if we sit with you?"

The group just looked at David and then Scott.

" Why not," Steve said," Afterall you two are not all bad."

David sat on one end and Scott sat on the other. Scott looked up at times and noticed David chatting away, he felt like he didn't belong.

" Look at David," Scott thought, " He's just placing himself in the conversations, I can't."

Scott finished eating and then got up.

" Hey Scott," David said, " Where are you going?"

" I don't belong here," Scott said, " Besides I want to take the rest of the time to check on my computer project. See you later."

Scott just walked away from the table and back into the school. While on his way to the computer lab, he noticed a young girl having trouble with her locker.

" Need help?" Scott asked going up to her.

The young lady just looked at him," I think it's stuck," she said, " It's my first day and already it feels like a disaster."

" Let's see," Scott said pounding on the locker, it opened a second later.

" You have the touch," the girl said.

" I'm Scott," Scott said, " Scott Scalon."

" Bethany Dennis," Bethany said.

Scott just noticed her brown eyes and red hair.

" Well I have to go check in at the office," Bethany said," See you around."

Bethany began to walk away, " You can call me Beth," she said, " I like that better."

" What grade are you in?" Scott asked.

" 10th," Beth said.

" Me too," Scott said.

Scott walked the rest of the way with Beth until she got to the office.

" Thanks," Beth said, " For helping me with the locker."

" No problem," Scott said.

" Bye Scott," Beth said.

Beth just went into the office and Scott just smiled and headed back down the hallway. He might just have found his Brenda Walsh. Beth was just as beautiful and in the same grade as him.

" Have I found my own destinty?" Scott thought, " I guess time will tell."


	2. Chapter 2

First Love ( Chapter 2) 

A/N: Sorry if it took so long for another chapter. I was trying to decide what to add next.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from 90210.

Scott Scalon waited on the front steps of West Beverly High, he was waiting for Beth. Scott smiled as he saw Beth get out of her fathers car.

" Hey Scott," Beth said waving.

Scott waved back as she came up the steps.

" Hey," Scott said.

" You still coming tonight?" Beth asked, " My parents are eager to meet you."

" I'll be there," Scott said.

" Hey Scott," David Silver said coming up to them, " Hi Beth."

" David," Beth said, " I like the music you play during your show, but do you take requests?"

" It depends on what it is," David answered.

Beth gave him a CD of Alabama.

" They're one of my favorites," Beth said, " You can have that as long as you like. You don't have to play it today, but maybe someday?"

" Sure," David said, " You're not the only one who likes them."

" Thanks," Beth said.

Scott and Beth then went inside the school.

Brandon Walsh then came up the steps.

" Hi Brandon," David said.

" Hey David," Brandon said, " Who's that with Scott?"

" Her name is Beth," David said, " She just transferred."

" Cute," Brandon said.

" And she likes Scott," David said.

" Well good for him," Brandon said patting David on the back, " Be happy for him."

Brandon then went inside the school. David was happy for Scott, it's be awhile since Scott had a girlfriend. David then went inside the school and into the radio booth and smiled, his best friend had found someone who likes him.

As the day went on, the gang noticed how tight Scott and Beth were, even though they have only known each other for a week. Scott and Beth walked through the hallway holding hands. They walked past Dylan and Brenda.

" Well look at that," Brenda said, " That's so sweet."

" They're cute together," Dylan said wrapping an arm around Brenda, " It's nice to see Scott happy."

" Hey guys," Scott said walking up to them, " Do you know Beth?"

" See her around," Dylan said, " How's your first week going?"

" It's going," Beth said, " I found Scott."

Scott smiled and knew he was blushing.

" You see happy?" Brenda asked Beth.

" Scott's meeting my parents," Beth said, " Tonight for dinner, and he'd better not be late."

" I'll be there," Scott reminded her kissing her on the cheek, " I have to get to my tech class."

Scott then walked away.

" He is so sweet," Beth said, " What if someone else helped me with my locker?"

" Do you miss your old school?"Brenda asked.

" Yeah," Beth said walking down the hall, " But there's not much you can do when your father gets a transfer.

" I know what you mean," Brenda said walking with her, " I moved her two years ago from Minnesota."

" It's hard to adjust," Beth said, " I'm still unpacking."

Brenda smiled and laughed with her.

" Don't hesitate to ask if you need help," Dylan said, " We're a close knit group."

" Thanks," Beth said, " Math class. I'm not good at math, one of my weak points."

Beth then went inside the room and sat down.

" She is cute," Dylan said.

Brenda gave him a little shove and walked away from him.

The end of the day came fast and the gang was hanging out in the parking lot.

" I have to get to work," Brandon said, " Nat gets a little crazy when I'm late."

Brenda then saw Scott come out of the school with Beth behind him.

" Who's that with Scott?" Steve Sanders asked, " She's cute."

" Her name is Beth," Kelly Taylor said, " She's in the fashion design class with me. Quite the artist."

" Not good at math though," Brenda said," She mentioned that to me."

" Looks like she's really into Scott," Dylan said, " She's only been here a week."

" They look cute together," Steve said, " Peach Pit anyone?"

The gang then scattered into different directions and Scott was heading away with Beth.

" Don't be nervious," Beth said, " They're only my parents."

" I know," Scott said, " But I am nervious."

" Just be yourself," Beth said holding his hand, " Your sweet self."

The two walked down the block then turned the corner, in the back of his mind Scott didn't know what to do, the last thing he wanted was to lost his first love.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if it took so long for another chapter.

First Love

Chapter 3

Scott Scalon sat in the living room of Beth's house, his heart pounding repeatedly.

" Scott," Beth said, " Are you okay?"

" I'm nervious," Scott said, " No, I am not okay."

" Relax," Beth said sitting next to him and hugging him, " They're my parents, not wardens in a prison."

Beth then chuckled.

" What's so fuuny?" Scott asked, " I'm being honest."

" I know," Beth said.

" And I know, they're just your parents," Scott said, " But I don't do well with parents."

Beth than just kissed him on the cheek, " You'll do fine, my parents will like you, likeI do,"

Beth then got up and left the room and into the kitchen.

" Hoepfully this day won't turm into the worst day of my life," Scott thought.

An hour later Scott sat at the dinner table with Beth and her parents. So far dinner was going well.

" What's your interest Scott?" Beth's father asked.

" I like computers," Scott answered, " I would like to pursue that field after high school."

" Sounds like a good goal," he said, " You know what you want to do."

" Basically," Scott said, " Even though I like music too."

Beth just smiled as she ate, her father liked Scott. Her father and Scott continued to talk.

" I told you," Beth thought, " He likes you, and I like you more now."

Beth and Scott left soon after dinner was over and headed over to The Peach Pit for dessert. Scott saw the gang there and walked up to them with Beth behind him.

" Hey guys," Scott said with Beth now by his side.

" Scott, " the gang said together.

" Join us," Dylan said.

" Great," Scott said sitting down, Beth sat down too right next to Scott.

" How did it go?" David asked, " Your parents?"

Beth just put her arms around Scott, " My parents like him," Beth said, " My father is happy I found someone who makes me happy."

" Good to hear," Brenda said, " My parents didn't like Dylan at first."

Dylan shoved Brenda a little.

" Why?" Beth asked, " Dylan is a nice guy."

Dylan just smiled at Beth.

" Because he was considered a rebel," Kelly said adding in her two cents.

" My parents thought he would just end up breaking my heart," Brenda said, " But they got used to him."

" Hey Scott, Beth," Brandon said coming up, " What's your pleasure?"

Beth just started laughing, everyone else laughed with her.

" Did I say something funny?" Brandon asked.

" No," Beth said," I would like a chocolate milkshake. Scott told me those are to die for."

" She's elaborating," Scott said, " I told her they are really good."

" Thanks," Brandon said taking down Beth's order, " One chocolate milkshake coming up."

Brandon then walked away.

" I am so happy," Beth said," I haven't had a group of friends like this in awhile."

" Welcome to West Beverly," Scott said, " And into my heart," he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

First Love 

Chapter 4

Beth walked into the hallway at West Beverly High School only to run into Kelly and Brandon. Brandon had his arm around Kelly's shoulder. Beth chuckled at the sight and went up to them.

" Good Morning," Beth said.

" Beth," they said together, " Good Morning."

" I didn't know you two were a couple," Beth said, " You look cute together."

Kelly bit her lip and Brandon laughed.

" What's so funny?" Beth asked, " Aren't you?"

" Not exactly," Kelly said, " Brandon just asked me to the winter dance that's all."

Beth again laughed, " I thought Brandon didn't dance," Beth said, " I heard that from your sister."

Brandon just walked away but stopped, " It's also about hanging with friends and listening to good music," he said.

" Do you know where Scott is?" Beth asked.

" I think he's in the tech room," Kelly answered, " Why?"

Beth sighed, " Do you think he'll say yes to me?" Beth asked, " I'm going to ask him."

Brandon patted her head, " He'd be a fool not to," Brandon said, " Besides he likes you."

Beth just smiled and went down the hallway to the tech room. Beth saw Scott busy working at one of the terminals. Beth slowly went up to him and covered his eyes with her hands.

" Guess who?" Beth said.

" Beth," Scott said laughing.

Beth romoved her hands and looked at him, " How'd you guess so fast?" she asked.

" Your sweet voice," Scott answered looking into her eyes.

Beth smiled and felt her cheeks turn red, she tended to blush easily.

" You are so sweet," Beth said, " Scott, would you go with me to the dance?"

" I was going to ask you," Scott said, " But since you asked first, I'd be honored."

Beth just hugged him tight and kissed his cheek and then just looked at him.

" See you later," Beth said, " I have to get to class. Thank you."

Scott just watched as Beth left, he was happy too.

Later that day, Beth sat outside at lunchtime underneath a tree when David Silver came up to her.

" Hey Beth," David said, " So did you ask him?"

" Scott said yes," Beth said, " Did you ask Donna yet?"

David just shook his head.

" Why not?" Beth said, " Don't you like her?"

David sat down next to her, he was kind of shy on that subject.

" David you gave me advice," Beth said, " Take your own advice, ask her."

David smiled at Beth, Scott was one lucky guy to have a girl like Beth.

" You're right," David said, " Thank you."

David then got up and walked away, but then turned back.

" Scott is one lucky guy," David said, " Thanks again."

" What are friends for," Beth said, " I'm so lucky to have a group of friends to hang out with."

David smiled at her again and walked away. In just the few weeks she has been at West Beverly, she has found something to be happy about.

A/N: Sometimes I am not good at writing. I do have trouble with fleshing out characters. Sorry if there is too much dialogue.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jumping around. It's now several days later. The winter dance.

Beth was just too happy, tonight was the spring dance and she was looking forward to it the last few days.

" Hey Beth," she heard.

Beth turned only to see David coming up to her.

" David," Beth said, " How are you?"

" Great," David said, " Can't wait for tonight."

Beth thought the same thing, she just smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes but then looked at the clock. Beth just shut her locker.

" Have to get to class," Beth said, " See you later."

Beth walked down the hallway and just disappreared. David couldn't help but feel so happy for Scott, Beth was a great girl. David then went in the other direction. Tonight was a night to remember.

It was now evening and crowds were starting to gather in the gym at the school. Beth walked in with Scott with David and Donna behind them.

" This looks great," Beth said, " Lovely colors."

" Looks like winter," David added, " Paper snowflakes and blue streamers."

Donna just shoved him, " Hey I helped decorate," Donna said.

" It looks great," Scott said, " Nice job to the decorating committee."

Donna just smiled at Scott, " Thank you," Donna said, " Let's go find a seat."

The foursome just found a table right next to the one Brenda and Dylan were at, Kelly and Brandon were at the same table.

" Hey there," Dylan said, " We were wondering where you were."

" I'm the taxi driver," Donna said," At least for now."

" I don't have a car," Beth said, " Plus I only have a learner's permit. I can't wait to get my licence."

Scott just smiled, not only was Beth cute but smart on top of it.

Students just started to dance with the music, Beth loved to dance and started dancing around her seat. Scott just laughed at her

" I'm going on the dance floor," Beth said, " Anyone else coming?"

Beth just headed out to the dance floor and just laughed as she danced.

" Cute, smart, and a good dancer," Scott thought, " How did I get so lucky?"

About an hour later, Beth was so exhausted from dancing that she took a break and excused herself to go to the ladies room. On her way she saw Brandon and Kelly who were in the middle of a kiss.

" Opps," Beth said, " Sorry."

Brandon and Kelly stopped and laughed.

" I'm just going to the ladies room," Beth said, " I didn't mean to interrupt."

" It's okay ," Brandon said looking at her," You look nice."

Beth just looked at the blue ruffled dress she had on and shrugged her shoulders.

" What's the matter?" Kelly asked.

" I had this dress for two years, it still fits," Beth said, " I guess I'm a late bloomer."

Beth then just went into the ladies room. Kelly got the impression she felt sad about something.

" I think she's upset about interrupting us," Kelly said.

Brandon got the same feeling, " It wasn't her fault," Brandon said, " Beth didn't know we came out here."

Brandon then just looked at the people on the dance floor, " Let's go have a dance shall we?"

Kelly just smiled and headed back in with Brandon, but felt bad for Beth, who was probably feeling guity about what she just saw.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 5)

Inside the ladies rooom, Beth just felt slightly embarrassed. She didn't mean to walk into what she saw, Brandon and Kelly kissing.

" I feel so bad," Beth thought to herself, " Why didn't I look before I left."

Beth then saw the door open and Donna walked in.

" There you are," Donna said, " Scott is looking for you."

Beth just felt tears forming in her eyes and Donna noticed.

" Don't worry about Brandon and Kelly," Donna said, " They're not mad. In fact I think they were greatful."

Beth didn't know what to think, she still felt so bad and didn't feel like going back yet.

" Why would they?" Beth asked, " I ruined a moment."

" A moment that could of got out of hand," Donna said, " You should see Brandon out on the dance floor."

Donna started laughing and Beth managed a smile.

" Come on," Donna said, " It is so funny. Brandon can't dance, but he's trying."

Beth then started laughing, that was something she had to see. Donna and Beth just went back to the gym and Scott came up to her.

" You okay?' Scott asked.

" I am now," Beth said, " Thanks to Donna."

" You're welcome," Donna said, " Look at that."

Beth just looked at the dance floor to see Brandon dancing. Beth just started laughing, it was a funny sight. Beth just pulled Scott on the dance floor as well.

" She looks better," Brenda said, " I guess Beth doesn't let the little things bother her."

Dylan just watched as Beth danced with Scott. Dylan smiled at the sight, he was just happy for Scott.

" What are you looking at?" Brenda asked.

" Brandon making a fool of himself," Dylan said, " And Scott is one lucky guy and so am I."

Dylan just gave Brenda a quick kiss and Brenda kissed him back.

" Good answer," Brenda said, " For a minute there you couldn't take your eyes off Beth."

David just looked on the dance floor to see Beth dancing with Scott and had to smile.

" Way to go Scott," David told himself, " You have finally found you first love."

Beth then sat back down at the table and just took a sip of water. David jsut looked at her.

" Dancing sure does wear you out," Beth said, " I love to dance."

" So does David," Steve added, " He just can't stop looking at you."

David gave Steve a dirty look and got up and went on the dance floor. Beth jsut smiled at Steve and started laughing.

" Scott is one lucky guy," Steve said, " You are adorable."

" Thanks," Beth said shyly," You're not too bad yourself Steve."

Beth then went back on the dance floor, dancing made her feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am jumping around here. It's now Monday morning. Sorry if it's too short.

Beth walked into the hall of West Beverly High. The dance was great, the weekend was great. Saturday she went with the gang to the beach and had the time of her life.

" One of the best weekends of my life," Beth thought, " I was with my friends and most of all Scott. Soon Beth came upon Brandon and Kelly.

" Hey Beth," Brandon said.

" Brandon and Kelly," Beth said, " What a great weekend. I haven't had that much fun in years."

" I guess it's unanmious," Kelly said, " Everyone had a great time."

" I had a blast," Beth said, " You can't go to the beach this time of year in Chicago. I sometimes miss it."

" I know what you mean," Brandon said, " I miss Minnesota sometimes."

Beth just looked at them and laughed.

" What's so funny?" Brandon asked.

" You trying to dance," Beth said, " It was hilarious. On the bright side though, you two make a cute couple."

Beth didn't notice Scott sneaking up behind her.

" Morning," Scott said putting his arm around Beth, " Fabulous weekend."

" Talk about a cute couple," Kelly said," Scott and Beth."

Beth and Scott just looked at one another and knew they were blushing. It was now Brandon and Kelly's turn to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Dylan said coming up with Brenda.

" Them," Brandon answered, " Don't Beth and Scott make a cute couple?"

Brenda just looked at the two of them and shook her head yes.

" I'd say they do," Dylan said, " Really sweet together."

Scott then took his arm off Beth, " I have to go to the tech room before class," he said, " I'll catch you later."

The gang just watched Scott go down the hall and into the tech room.

Beth just hugged herself, " I've never been so happy in my life," Beth said, " Thanks to my new friends and Scott."

" We'll always be you're friends," Kelly told her, " I know it's not easy getting used to new surroundings."

Brandon and Brenda agreed with Kelly on that because that's what they had to go through nearly two years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks have passed since the winter dance. Beth has been with Scott nearly five months and he has become her best friend. Beth didn't know what she was feeling. Was she too young to be in love? Beth sat outside for lunch and just sighed. Brenda and Kelly saw her and sat with her.

" You look puzzled," Kelly said, " Are you okay?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to say to them.

" Maybe we can help you," Brenda said, " What's wrong? Something has to be you were like that this morning."

" How do you know if your in love?" Beth asked looking at them, " I'm sort of confused."

Kelly and Brenda looked at each other and smiled.

" Scott?" Kelly asked.

" Yes," Beth answered, " I enjoy spending time with him. My parents even like him more. He respects me and he is just so sweet."

Brenda looked at Beth and was happy for her, she wished her parents like Dylan, but at times, she knew they didn't.

" I think you answered your own question," Kelly told her, " You are in love."

Scott and David soon came and joined them along with Donna.

" How's it shaking?" David asked sitting down.

Donna sat down next to David and Scott sat next to Beth.

" Why the sad look Beth?" Donna asked, " It's a beautiful day."

Beth then smiled, " Yeah it is," she said, " I just had a long morning. Tests, homework , and I've got that article to work on.

" You'll do fine," Scott said, " You always do."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence," Beth said kissing him.

" Those two are so cute together it makes me sick sometimes," Dylan said coming up and sitting next to Brenda.

" Don't mean to make you ill," Beth said, " I'm just so happy."

" It was a joke," Dylan said.

" We know that," Scott said.

Beth continued to eat her lunch. She now knew it she had to be in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth was getting more and more used to walking through the halls of West Beverly High. Even though at times she missed her old school and her old friends. While going up to her locker she noticed Steve Sanders with Andrea Zuckerman. Beth laughed at the site, they seemed to be going over notes.

" Good morning," Beth said going up to them.

" Hey Beth," Steve said, " You look good this morning. Sleep well?"

" Considering that I stayed up a little later to study for that history test," Beth said, " I guess so."

" Did you study with Scott?" Steve asked.

" Yes," Beth said, " And David Silver."

" Two guys at your house?" Andrea asked, " What do your parents think?"

" My parents are fine with it," Beth said, " I think they like Scott more than I do. What about you two? Are you two a couple?"

" Not exactly," Andrea said, " We were just going over some notes."

" You two look cute together," Beth said, " Oh and I managed to get to that article too. The one about the basketball team."

Beth handed Andrea the article, but felt a little shaky.

" I'm sure it's well written," Andrea said, " You write very well."

" Thanks," Beth said, " I have to get going. I have to meet Scott in the computer lab."

Beth then walked away.

" I wonder about them two," Steve said.

" Scott and Beth?" Andrea asked, " Steve they're sophmores, plenty of time to be serious."

Andrea walked away from Steve and Steve just shook his head and laughed.

Later in the day Beth sat outside with the rest of the gang. Beth sighed and got up.

" Is she okay?" David asked Scott.

" Beth said that history test was harder then she thought," Scott said, " It was hard."

" It sure was," David said, " Beth is smart though, I'm sure she'll do fine."

Beth then sat back down with another sigh.

" What's wrong my precious angel?" Scott asked.

" I bombed that test," Beth said, " I know I did."

Beth felt tears come to her eyes, Scott just hugged her.

" I'm sure you did fine," Scott said, " You always do after you say you bombed."

Beth tried to smile, but also felt lost and confused.

After school Beth went to the office of the Blaze only to see Steve with Andrea talking.

" Sorry," Beth said, " Should I come back?"

Steve and Andrea looked at each other.

" No," Steve said, " I was about to leave. See you later."

Steve left and Beth looked around.

" Are you okay?" Andrea asked, " Your article was great. Job well done."

" It's not that," Beth said, " I have something on my mind. I think I love Scott, but how do you know for sure?"

Andrea looked at her, " How does he make you feel?" she asked.

Beth sat down, " Scott makes me feel happy," she said, "My parents like hi. My father said that's the kind of guys he would love to see me marry."

Andrea sat down with her," Anything else you want to talk about?" Andrea asked, " I would love to help."

" I feel like I want to tell Scott I love him," Beth said, " But I don't know. What would he think?"

" I think he loves you too," Andrea said, " I see the way he looks at you. You make him happy."

Beth smiled, she felt better.

" What about you and Steve?" Beth asked," You two looked chummy."

Andrea blushed, " I like Steve," Andrea said, " We're going to the movies. That's all."

Beth then laughed.

" What's so funny?" Andrea asked.

" Steve likes you too," Beth said, " He is cute, but I like Scott."

Beth then left the office and headed home.

Later in the evening, Beth got a visit from Scott but she couldn't let him in.

" My parents aren't home," Beth said, " You heard them say that I can't have friends over when they're not home."

Scott seemed disappointed.

" I guess I should've called first," Scott said, " I'm sorry."

Beth smiled. She wanted Scott to come in, but being alone with Scott was not a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth ended up telling Scott her parents weren't at home and that she couldn't have him there. She also told him she couldn't go anywhere without their permission.

" That's too bad," Scott said, " I just wanted to go to the Peach Pit."

" I'm sorry, Scott," Beth said, " Tonight is out of the question. I would if I could though."

Scott smiled at Beth. Beth smiled back, she enjoyed looking at his smile.

" You are so sweet," Beth said, " And I love being with you. I love you."

Scott looked at her and blinked his eyes, surprised by what Beth just said.

" Scott?" Beth asked, " Are you okay? Did you hear what I said?"

" I heard you," Scott said, " I don't know what to say. I'm surprised."

Beth stood on the porch," I haven't felt this way before," she said, " I enjoy every moment I have with you. Your my best friend Scott. You were the first one.."

Scott didn't let her finish and silenced her with a kiss, but it ended quickly.

" Wow," Beth said, " You'd better get going before my parents get home. They like you and I want to keep seeing you."

" Okay," Scott said, " I'll see you tomorrow and I love you too, Beth."

Beth watched as Scott walked away. Beth then went back into the house and sat down with a smile.

The next morning, Beth walked through the halls of West Beverly humming to herself.

" Why do you look so happy?" Brenda asked, " And where were you last night?"

" I couldn't come," Beth asked, " My parents weren't home and to answer you other question, I'm happy because I love Scott and he knows I love him."

Kelly came up and smiled.

" Good morning," Kelly said, " Beth missed you at the Pit," she said, " I didn't see you with Scott."

" Beth couldn't come," Brenda answered for her.

" Scott wouldn't stop talking about you," Kelly joked.

Beth blushed.

" I can't go anywhere without my parents permission," Beth said, " So that's why I was at home."

" I thought you parents like Scott?" Kelly asked.

" They do," Beth said, " I'd like to keep it that way. I'm only in the 10th grade. They trust me, but they also want to protect me."

" I know the feeling," Brenda said, " My parents get that way with Dylan sometimes."

Beth smiled, she wasn't the only one with overprotective parents.

" You seem happy about something else," Brenda said, " What is it?"

" Before, Scott would just kiss me on the cheek or even shake my hand," Beth said, " But last night was different and it was WOW."

Kelly and Brenda looked at each other and laughed.

" We were on the porch," Beth said, " And that's when Scott surprised me." It was gentle and sweet. Like him."

Scott and David then came up.

" Three lovely ladies," David said, " The beauty scene."

Brandon then came up with Steve behind him. Dylan also came up. Dylan noticed how Scott and Bet were.

" You two are so cute together," Dylan said, " I'm happy you found each other."

" Thanks," Beth said, " Where's Donna and Andrea?"

" They were in the parking lot," Steve said, " Discussing that fashion show coming up."

" I love Donna's designs," Beth said, " She is so talented."

" And beautiful," David added," I'm so lucky."

" So am I," Scott said putting his arm around Beth, " I love this little lady."

" I love you too," Beth said looking at him.

" Isn't that sweet," Brandon said, " Like them."

" What about me?" Kelly asked Brandon.

" You?" Brandon joked, " Get on my nerves sometimes, but I love you."

Brandon then kissed her cheek.

" Gag me why don't you," David laughed, " I have to go start my show."

" Not yet you don't," Donna said coming up, " Don't feel left out."

Donna then just kissed him. David then walked away and into the radio booth.

" Look at everyone," Beth said, " Are we crazy?"

" Crazy in love," Scott said," I believe I found my destiny."

" Time will tell," Beth said, " I think we should all get to class before the principal breaks up this little party."

Everyone went off in separate directions. Just another day at West Beverly High.


	11. Chapter 11

Beth had never been so happy in her life. When she first heard they were moving, Beth didn't like the idea, she didn't want to go. Now several months later she was having the time of her life with her new friends and with Scott.

" Why do you look so happy?" Scott asked her one afternoon at lunch.

" Being with you makes me happy," Beth said, " I did have a hard first few days. Scott, you made it easier. I have a great life here, new friends and I love my life."

" But do you miss your old friends?" Scott asked.

" At times I do," Beth admitted, " I keep in touch. It's not like I'll forget them."

Sitting outside at lunch, Beth was happy now about being in Beverly Hills.

" Look at the cute couple," Dylan said coming up with Brenda, " So happy."

Brenda sat down next to Beth who smiled at her.

" What?" Beth asked.

" Nothing," Brenda said, " I'm so happy for you that's all. Scott deserves to be happy. I'm glad he found you."

Dylan then sat down, but on the opposite side next to Scott.

" Scott, buddy," Dylan said, " How's that project going? You do a great job on those computer graphics."

" I'm almost finished," Scott said, " That's my goal in life, to work with computers."

Then David came up with Donna who announced that she was having a party friday night.

" A party?" Beth said, " How exciting."

" You are definitely invited Beth," Donna said, " Basically a small gathering. Scott, you're invited too."

The idea of going to a party sounded like fun to Beth, but would her father allow her to go?

Beth went home that afternoon with Scott, David and Donna.

" I'm home," Beth announced, " Come in."

Beth's mother then came into the room from the kitchen.

" You have a good day at school?" Beth's mother Kate asked.

" Wonderful," Beth answered.

" It's good to see you again Scott," Kate said, " I see you brought some friends too."

" David Silver," David said, " I'm Scott's best friend, next to Beth that is."

" Donna Martin," Donna said, " One of Beth's best friends."

" I have more friends then this," Beth said, " Mom, Donna is having a party on Friday. You have to convince dad to let me go."

" You know your father, Beth," Kate said, " But I'll talk to him. If you're home at a certain hour, I'm sure he'll let you go."

" Why don't we go to the Peach Pit?" Donna suggested, " We can talk more there."

" You can go," Kate said, " I'll talk to your father later."

" Thanks," Beth said hugging her mother, " I'll be home later."

" No later then ten," Kate said, " You know that."

" I know," Beth said.

Beth then just went to the Peach Pit with the rest of the gang. In the back of her mind she was thinking, " If my father doesn't let me go, I will have to figure a way to go without being noticed."


	12. Chapter 12

Beth ended up back at home at eight that night. Hanging out with her friends at the Peach Pit was great, but she needed to go back home to get some work done.

" I'm home," Beth said coming in the door.

" Hey princess," Beth father said coming up and hugging her, " Did you have a good time?"

Beth just shook her head happily.

" I'm glad you made some friends," her father Greg said, " It makes me happy to know you are. I've talked to your mother too about that party."

" And?" Beth asked.

" You can go," Greg said, " But you have to be home before midnight."

Beth hugged her father tight, " Thank you daddy," she said, " I will behave myself."

" Scott respects you," Greg said, " I'm sure your other friends do too."

" I should go make some phone calls," Beth said, " I love you both."

" And we love you," Greg said, " Go make your calls."

Beth went upstairs and picked up the phone to call Scott to let him know she could go to Donna's party tomorrow night.

" That's great," Scott said, " I'll pick you up or rather David will.'

" I have to be home before midnight tough," Beth said.

" Yeah me too," Scott said, " I can let the others know?'

" No I want to," Beth said, " But thanks anyway."

" I'll see you at school tomorrow," Scott said,." Goodnight."

" Goodnight Scott, I love you," Beth said hanging up.

Beth had to talk to Donna, but didn't get an answer.

" I'll talk to her at school," Beth said.

Beth then got herself ready for bed, tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

Beth got to school early the next day. She first saw Kelly and Brandon in the hallway talking. She slowly walked up to them, trying not to be noticed.

" Hey Beth," Brandon said.

" Rats," Beth said, " You caught me."

" Were you trying to sneak up on us?" Kelly asked.

" Guilty," Beth said, " I'm just so happy."

" Well you do have a cute boyfriend," Kelly joked looking at Brandon.

Beth just started laughing, " Brandon is pretty cute himself," she said.

Brandon put an arm around Beth, " So what are you so happy about?" he asked.

" Donna's party," Beth answered.

" You can come?" Donna asked coming up with David, " I didn't mean to overhear."

Beth shook her head with great happily.

" Your dad is letting you go?" David asked.

" I have to be home by midnight," Beth said, " But my dad is letting me come."

Someone snuck up behind Beth and covered her eyes.

" Guess who?" she heard.

" Dylan," Beth answered.

Her eyes were uncovered and Beth turned to see it was Dylan.

" How did you know it was me?" Dylan asked.

" Not to embarrass you," Beth said, " Your sexy voice. I like it."

Dylan then walked away and stood next to Brandon.

" So the party starts at seven," Donna said, " And please no booze."

" If there's going to be that," Beth said," Then I can't come."

" Don't worry there won't be," Brandon said, " I don't like it either."

Scott then suddenly came up and put his arms around Beth, she slightly screamed.

" Hey Beth," Scott said, " I didn't mean to scare you."

" It's okay," Beth said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, " I think I'll go to class. I have that art project to work on."

" You do good work," Kelly said, " Don't worry."

" I second that," Andrea said coming up with Steve behind her, " Your writing and designing skills. Brillant."

" Thanks," Beth said, " See you later."

Scott smiled as Beth walked away.

" Hey Scott, my man," David said putting an arm around him, " You are one lucky guy. Beth is such a sweetie."

" And so is Donna," Scott said," Where's Brenda?"

" At home sick," Dylan said, " She still might be able to come tonight, it depends on how she feels."

" Bummer," Brandon joked.


	13. Chapter 13

Beth was excited about going to a party. A party with her friends and Scott. Beth hummed to herself as she got ready, but she felt nervous too.

" This party is going to be a blast, " Beth told herself, " But why do I feel so nervous about it?"

Downstairs her mother called for her, Beth wasn't quite ready yet.

" Beth," her mother said, " Scott's here."

" I'm not ready yet, " Beth answered from upstairs.

Her mother went upstairs to check on her and looked at her.

" Beth, you look fine to me," her mother said, " It's not a fancy party is it?"

Beth sat down and sighed.

" I feel nervous about this," Beth said, " A new school, new friends, a party. I know I'm going to have fun, but I'm scared too."

" Probably because of the crowd," her mother told her, " You were never good around crowds."

Beth then went downstairs with her mother behind her and Scott smiled at her. David was waiting too.

" I'm sorry," Beth said, " I had trouble deciding what to wear."

" You look beautiful to me," Scott said, " Like always."

David looked at her and agreed with what Scott said.

" Thanks," Beth said.

The three soon left Beth's house. Beth felt that her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't breath.

" I feel like I'm going to pass out," Beth thought.

Meanwhile, Donna was with Kelly who was helping her set up for the party.

" This looks great," Kelly said, " It's nice of your mother to help out too."

Donna shook her head, " Hopefully nothing will go wrong," she said.

Then the doorbell rang and Kelly answered it to see Beth, David, and Scott.

" Hey guys," Kelly said, " Donna look who's here."

Donna looked to see David, Scott, and Beth.

" Hey," Donna said, " You're here."

David kissed Donna, " So glad to be here," he said, " Doesn't Beth look nice?"

Donna looked at her, " Yeah she does," she answered, " Beth are you okay?"

" I'm fine," Beth said, " And thank you."

Scott went up to her and put an arm around her, " Are you sure?" he asked, " You look so sad now."

" I feel nervous," Beth answered, " I didn't go to parties back in Chicago. I wasn't in that particular crowd. Plus, I don't do well around big crowds."

Scott looked at the look on her face, it looked like she wanted to cry.

Several moments later, others arrived, Beth was outside to get some air and saw Steve and Andrea.

" Beth," Steve said, " What are you doing out here? The party is in there?"

" I needed some air," Beth said," I feel sick."

Andrea looked at her, " You look nice though," she said.

" Thank you," Beth answered, " So do you."

Andrea and Steve went inside and Beth still sat there feeling tears come to her eyes. A few minutes later she saw Brandon arrive.

" Beth," Brandon said, " Are you feeling okay?"

Beth shook her head," I feel sick and I feel like crying," she answered, " How's Brenda?"

" She's still sick," Brandon answered, " Dylan is with her. He doesn't want to leave her alone."

" Aren't your parents home?" Beth asked, " If they are, then Brenda is not alone."

Brandon started laughing, " You got that right," he said, " Come on in. I'll get you some water or something, that might help."

Beth went in with Brandon and felt more dizzy and then she collapsed.

" Beth," Scott said, " Beth, can you hear me?"

" Scott," Beth whispered, " I want to go home. I don't feel well."

Brandon and Scott helped Beth to her feet.

" Are you okay?" Donna asked, " Actually you don't look good."

" The flu is going around," Kelly added," That's what Brenda has."

" That's why Dylan is right there with her," Brandon said, " He wants to be with Brenda."

Beth felt more dizzy,

" Come on," Brandon said, " I'll take you home."

Scott walked with Beth to Brandon's car and helped her inside. David came out with them and so did Donna.

" I'm sorry," Beth said, " I just don't feel up to this."

"It's okay," Donna said," Get some rest and maybe I'll come by tomorrow."

Beth shook her head.

" Hey Scott," David said, " I'll call you tomorrow."

" Sure," Scott said, " That would be great. Maybe we can go shoot hoops or something."

" Sounds like a plan," David said.

Brandon just drove Beth home. Beth felt a little better and the air helped and being with Scott was even better.


	14. Chapter 14

First Love( Continued)

Beth went home that night and went straight to bed. The sleep helped and she felt better the next morning. The next morning was Saturday and it was a beautiful day.

" You feel better?" her mother asked.

" Much better," Beth answered, " The crowd got to me I guess."

Beth sat down and then got back up to get herself some breakfast. Beth ate some cereal, but then got a phone call from Donna.

" Hey," Beth said, " I'm feeling much better."

" Good," Donna said, " So is Brenda. For a moment there, Brenda thought she was pregnant."

Beth couldn't believe what she just heard.

" Are you serious?" Beth asked.

" Yeah," Donna said, " The way I was raised, I'm supposed to wait until I get married."

" Me too," Beth said, " I'm glad Brenda is feeling better."

" You and me both," Donna said, " How about a trip to the beach?"

" Sounds great," Beth said, " Let me ask."

Beth asked her parents, who said it was okay. Beth then hung up the phone after she told Donna it was fine. Beth was more then excited to hang with her friends, she hoped Scott might go, but then remembered him saying something about shooting hoops with David.

" Oh no matter," Beth told herself, " A day hanging with the girls. Girls day out."

Beth then laughed. Girls day out and it might mean looking at and flirting with other guys. The idea of talking to other guys made her heart jump.

Meanwhile, Scott was outside in his backyard shooting hoops with David.

" Beth is going to the beach with Donna," Scott said to David, " Maybe we should go there?"

" Are you afraid of losing your girlfriend to another guy?" David asked.

" Well aren't you?" Scott asked in reply, " Donna is quite beautiful."

" I'm not worried," David said, " Donna and I trust each other. We love each other too. Donna can look all she wants though."

" David, you are so confident," Scott told him shooting the basketball and making the shoot.

" Nice shot, buddy," David said with a smile, " Don't worry about Beth, she's crazy about you."

Scott just smiled and took another shot and again made the basket.

" You should have been on the basketball team," David said, " You have quite a talent there."

Back at the beach, Beth was enjoying herself at the beach with Donna, Kelly, and Brenda.

" I'm glad you feel better, Beth," Kelly said, " Too bad you missed a great party."

" I'm sorry," Beth said, " Next time maybe it won't be like that. I'm also glad Brenda is feeling better."

" I had Dylan with me," Brenda said, " He was by my side. Hopefully he doesn't get sick."

Beth smiled, " Dylan is so sweet," he said, " You are so lucky."

" Scott is sweet too," Brenda said, " You two make a cute couple."

" It makes me wonder what the guys are doing." Beth said, " Where is Andrea?"

" Andrea went to the movies with Steve," Kelly answered, " They've become so attached to each other."

" I know David and Scott went to go play some basketball," Donna said, " What about Brandon and Dylan?"

" Brandon had to work early," Kelly answered.

" And Dylan went surfing with some friends," Brenda said.

" Surfing?" Beth asked, " I don't know if that will be something I would ever do."

" Why?" Donna asked.

" I don't swim very well," Beth answered, " In Chicago you could swim in Lake Michigan if you wanted to. There are certain areas. I miss it sometimes."

Beth then got up, " I'm going for a walk," she said, " Anyone want to join me?'

" I will," Donna said getting up, " I could use the exercise."

Donna and Beth walked down the beach and it made Kelly and Brenda wonder if there was something else bothering Beth.


	15. Chapter 15

Beth went walking with Donna, who was worried about Beth.

" Are you okay?" Donna asked her," Is there something on your mind?"

" I love Scott," Beth said," I don't want to lose him," I am only in the tenth grade. I shouldn't feel this way. Scott does respect me though."

" David respects me too," Donna said," But what are you trying to tell me?"

" I've thought about it," Beth said," I am not ready though. No where near it. I am not ready for sex."

" Neither am I," Donna told her," David thinks about it, at least I think he does. Do you think Scott thinks about it?"

" Scott is too focused on his schoolwork," Beth said," He want to get a scholarship. I have no idea if he thinks about it or not."

" Scott has two years to work on a scholarship," Donna said.

Meanwhile, David and Scott went to the Peach Pit to grab some lunch.

" Hey guys," Brandon said coming up," Where are the girls?"

" The girls are at the beach," David said," Scott and I just shot some hoops."

" What can I get for you?" Brandon asked," Or did you come here to gloat?"

" Gloat?" Scott asked," You have a job and earning money."

Brandon smiled," Okay you got me," he said.

Then Steve and Andrea came through the door.

" Hey," Steve said coming up and sitting next to Scott," Where are your girls?"

" At the beach," Andrea said," Don't you remember?"

" How can I?" Steve asked looking at Andrea," I only have eyes for you."

Andrea smiled at him," You are so sweet," she said kissing him.

" Whoa," Brandon said," Go cool off."

Brandon then walked away.

" Funny," Steve said," Everyone is doing their own thing. Lazy day."

" It's Saturday," David said," What else can we do now?"

" Go to the beach," Steve said laughing.

David and Scott smiled.

" Sounds like a good idea," Scott said.

The four of them left the Peach Pit to go to the beach, leaving Brandon to do his work.

Back at the beach, Beth sat at one of the tables outside the cafe, she was still with Donna.

" This is great," Beth said," But I am getting tired."

" Me too," Donna admitted.

" Hey gals," Dylan said coming up," Where's Brenda?"

" She was just over there," Donna answered pointing where the rest rooms were.

" I can't find her," Dylan said," I don't mean to say this, but you look awful cute Beth. Scott is one lucky guy."

" Scott looks up to you," Beth said," He keeps saying he wish he was cool like you."

" I think Scott is cool," Dylan said," Scott is bright and brilliant. He's better at computers then I am. If I have a problem with that, I know who to ask for help."

" Dylan," he heard.

Dylan looked at saw Brenda come up with Kelly.

" Brenda," Dylan said," Where did you go?"

" To the ladies room," Brenda answered," Why did you miss me?"

Dylan answered her by pulling her to him. Brenda accepted his embrace, she loved being in his arms.

Beth was thinking about Scott and how she wished he was there, but then she saw him come up with David, Andrea, and Steve.

" Scott," Beth said getting up and going to him.

Scott didn't expect to see her so fast.

" You missed me?" Scott asked.

" Yes," Beth said.

Scott just kissed her," Good," he said," I missed you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Beth was thinking about Scott the next day. She smiled and thought about how lucky she was. Friends were around her and she had a first love. Scott Scalon was the best thing that had come along in her life. Moving to Beverly Hills was hard, but now she loved it. Beth was at the Peach Pit with Kelly, Donna, and Brenda.

" Hey Beth," Kelly said," You look like you are in heaven."

" I'm in love," Beth told her," Scott has changed my life. I didn't like moving here at first, but now.."

" You're getting use to it," Donna said.

Beth just shook her head.

" We like having you here," Brenda said," It's nice to have a night out with just the girls."

" We tried that yesterday when we went to the beach," Beth said," And the guys showed up."

" Brandon didn't," Kelly said," He was working."

The four of them then started laughing. Andrea then came in with Steve.

" Look," Andrea told him.

Steve and Andrea went up to them.

" Good evening ladies," Steve said.

" Hi Steve," the four of them said.

Andrea smiled and laughed.

" Do you mind if we sit with you?" Andrea asked.

" Not at all," Beth said," The more, the merrier."

Steve and Andrea sat down.

" So where are Dylan, David, and Scott?" Steve asked.

" We have no clue," Brenda said," We wanted to have a girls night out."

Steve then looked at Andrea.

" Why didn't you go with them?" Steve asked.

" I already had plans with you," Andrea answered him.

Then before anyone could say anything, Dylan, David, and Scott came in, along with Brandon.

" The guys are here," Donna said.

" What's up?" David said sitting next to Donna.

" Couldn't stay away?" Donna asked David.

" I'd rather be here with you then anywhere else," David answered her.

Donna just placed a kiss on him. Scott sat down next to Beth.

" Did you miss me?" Scott asked Beth.

Beth just smiled and shook her head.

Brandon was able to sit next to Kelly.

" Your day off and you come here," Kelly said," What if Nat asked you to work?"

Brandon said nothing and kissed her. Kelly accepted.

Beth looked around her. The gang was all there allright and living through first love, at least it looked that way to Beth.

The End.


End file.
